His Majesty, King Travis
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: On an alien world, a good deed by Travis is rewarded by an engagement to the next queen of the planet. And refusal means war between Earth and this militarily superior alien culture.
1. Chapter 1

ENTERPRISE

"His Majesty, King Travis"

by J. B. Tilton

Rating: K

Disclaimer: "Star Trek", "Enterprise", and all related characters and events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

On an alien world, a good deed by Travis is rewarded by an engagement to the next queen of the planet. And refusal means war between Earth and this militarily superior alien culture.

ONE

Trip, Malcolm, and Travis wandered through the market place of this alien world. In many ways it reminded the three Enterprise officers of the market places that had once existed on Earth. Just about anything anyone could want could be found in a market place like this.

"You know," said Trip, "sometimes it's hard to remember these people have warp technology. This market place is almost primitive."

"Just a tradition of their culture, Commander," said Travis. "They reserve their technology for space travel. I think it's kind of refreshing to find a culture that doesn't rely on its technology for everything."

'Travis," said Trip, "we're off duty. You don't have to call me commander. Call me Trip like everyone else."

'I couldn't do that, Commander," said Travis. "It just wouldn't seem right."

"Remember when we were like that?" asked Malcolm. "Don't worry, Trip. I'm sure he'll grow out if it soon."

Natives of the planet bowed slightly as the three officers passed them. Many were startled for a moment when they walked up, but they quickly recovered. They would stare for a moment in surprise at the three humans, and then suddenly remember the traditional greeting of their planet.

It wasn't that the humans were alien to the planet. The Nogarrans had met alien cultures before. Physically, humans and Nogarrans were quite similar. The Nogarrans were slightly smaller than humans, but other than this they were quite similar.

What took the Nogarrans by surprise was Travis' dark skin. Most Nogarrans had never seen anything like it. Unlike Earth, Nogarra and most of the planets they dealt with did not have a variation within their dominant species. To see someone who appeared to be so different from others of the same race was something of a novelty for the Nogarrans.

"I wish they wouldn't do that," said Travis as more Nogarrans bowed before moving on. "It make me nervous and uncomfortable."

"Don't worry about it, Travis," said Trip. "We'll be gone from here in a few days and it will all be over."

"It still makes me uncomfortable," said Travis. "It's almost as if they think we're better than they are."

"Just a tradition of their culture," said Trip, "remember? As I understand it, it is a sign of respect and honor. A lot like it used to be among some cultures on Earth."

The three continued on down the street viewing the myriad items for sale. Nogarrans hawked their wares at any passersby. When they were politely turned down, they turned their attention to others on the street."

"Command," said Malcolm, looking down an alleyway, "it looks like there's some trouble down there."

Trip and Travis looked down the alleyway. A young woman was struggling with four men who seemed intent on dragging her away. Suddenly, one of the men pulled out something that looked similar to a hypospray and injected the woman. She immediately went limp.

"Hey," screamed Trip, always the knight in shining armor, "what's going on down there?"

The men turned in unison and looked at the three Star Fleet officers. They suddenly dropped the woman and hurried away from her. Trip and the others ran down the alleyway to the woman.

"Travis, make sure she's okay," said Trip. "Come on, Malcolm. Let's make sure her friends are gone."

As Trip and Malcolm hurried after the woman's assailants, Travis checked her over. She didn't seem seriously injured but her breathing seemed to be dangerously shallow. Whatever that injection had been meant to do, it might have been too strong a dosage. Travis looked around. A woman stood in the doorway of a nearby building looking at him.

"I need some help here," he called to the woman, picking up the unconscious woman. "Can you call for a doctor?"

Before Travis could move or the woman could speak, several Nogarran soldiers appeared, surrounding Travis. They were all armed and they had their weapons drawn, pointing them at Travis.

"Stand still, assassin," said one of the Nogarran soldiers. "If she has been harmed, you will pay dearly for your insolence."

Travis froze, staring at the weapons trained on him.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"Your people seem very friendly, Minister," said Archer to the Nogarran diplomat on the Enterprise. "We've met many races on our travels. Few have accepted us so readily or with such warm greetings."

"We prefer peaceful contact with alien cultures, Captain," said Minister Torlon. "You have demonstrated noting but a genuine desire for peaceful coexistence. I believe our two races can benefit greatly from each other."

"Minister," said Hoshi, "I find it intriguing that your people aren't more advanced with your communications capabilities. With your level of technology, I would have expected a higher degree of sophistication. You don't even have a universal translator."

"It's true that much of our science is not as advanced as others," said Torlon. "But the same could be said of yours. Your universal translator is very handy. But you have only one ship capable of warp five. And your weapons systems, although for defensive purposes only, are somewhat primitive when compared with ours."

:"That's true," said Archer. "I understand your ships can reach warp seven. And your shield technology and ion disruptors are much more efficient than our hull polarization and laser cannons. I guess it just goes to show that everyone has their strengths and weaknesses."

"How true, Captain," said Torlon. "Our fleet numbers some fourteen primary ships. Even our secondary fleet numbers nine ships. Most of our neighbors barely have warp technology. While we wouldn't dream of being the aggressors, except under the most dire circumstances, it is comforting to know our enemies are primitive compared to us. Even unarmed freighters travel unmolested."

"We have that in common," said Archer. "We prefer non-aggression, too. Our purpose is to learn from other cultures. And perhaps be able to teach them as well. An equitable exchange of ideology and information. So that we can better understand them and ourselves."

"I believe Nogarra and Earth will become good friends," said Torlon. "We hold many of the same views and beliefs. A very good beginning to what we hope will be a long and prosperous friendship for both our cultures."

"We're agreed on that, Minister," said Archer. "I've already contacted Star Fleet Command. They're preparing to open formal diplomatic talks in the very near future."

"Excellent, Captain," said Torlon. "Our parliament is very eager to begin. The Prime Minister has already selected a spokesman to handle the negotiations. Once the new queen is installed in three months, I foresee very few problems arising."

"There are cultures on Earth that mirror your form of government," said Hoshi. "England most notably. Even today they have a hereditary queen who is the figurehead of their society. But their parliament does the actual ruling."

"Princess Dola is well loved by our people," said Torlon. "While the queen holds little real political power, she can have a great deal of influence on political change. Princess Dola will soon announce her choice for a new king to rule with her. It is one of the greatest honors a Nogarran male can received. There are many hopeful candidates."

"If she's as intelligent as what we've seen so far," said Archer, "I'm sure she'll make a fine queen."

"I have no doubt of that," said Torlon.

Suddenly the door to the conference room opened and T'Pol entered followed by Trip and Malcolm. Trip looked agitated. Malcolm looked worried. But then, Malcolm always looked worried. As usual, T'Pol held no expression.

"Captain, Minister," said T'Pol, "please forgive the interruption. A matter has come to our attention which requires your presence, sir."

"Cap'n, they've arrested Travis," blurted out Trip. "They think he attacked someone named Dola. He didn't, sir. We were trying to help her."

"Calm down, Trip," said Archer. "Just start at the beginning."

"Is Princess Dola injured?" asked Torlon.

"I don't know," said Trip. "She was unconscious and Travis was trying to get her inside when they arrested him."

"Captain, we should return to the planet," said Torlon. "If your man laid hands on the princess, it is a very grave matter. If she's been injured, he could be in serious trouble."

"Let's go," said Archer. "Trip and Malcolm can explain what happened on the way. We'll get this thing straightened out as quickly as we can."

"I certainly hope so, Captain," said Torlon. "If he laid hands on the princess and she was injured, your crewman will need all the help he can get. Such an offense still carries the death penalty on Nogarra."


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"Captain Jonathon Archer of the Earth ship Enterprise, this is the Prime Minister of the Nogarran Republic," said Torlon.

"An honor to make your acquaintance, Captain," said the Prime Minister. "I have looked forward to meeting you."

"As have I, Prime Minister," said Archer. "I do not mean to be impolite, Prime Minister, but I am concerned about my crewman who's been arrested by your people."

"Of course, Captain," said the Prime Minister. "The sign of a good commander. Your crewman is quite safe, I can assure you. The Chief of the Guard understandably mistook your crewman's actions as an assault on the Princess. Thankfully a citizen witnessed the entire incident. Her account corroborates your crewman's account. He is no longer in custody. We consider him an honored guest."

"I'd like to see him, Prime Minister," Archer insisted.

"Absolutely," the Prime Minister said. "As I said, he is no longer in custody. He's free to leave at any time. We would ask that you allow him to remain long enough for us to prepare an adequate reward for him. He has done us a great service. We feel it is necessary that he be properly rewarded for his selfless actions."

"Prime Minister," Torlon said, "this is Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and Commander Charles Tucker, also of the Enterprise. It is my understanding that they were also instrumental in helping the Princess."

"Then we shall have to find a suitable reward for them as well," said a young woman walking up to the group.

"Your Highness," the Prime Minister said as all the Nogarrans bowed slightly to the woman. "May I have the privilege of introducing Captain Jonathon Archer of the Earth ship Enterprise? He is the commanding officer of the young man who aided you. Captain Archer, I present to you her Highness, Princess Dola of the Nogarran Republic."

"An honor, Your Highness," Archer said. "I am pleased to see that you're okay."

"Very, Captain," Dola said, "thanks to Ensign Mayweather. If not for him and these two, I would have been abducted by those men. I am in your debt."

"The men who tried to abduct the Princess," the Prime Minister explained, "were dissidents. They had hoped to use the Princess as a hostage to force us to relent to their demands."

"It is fortunate your men were there, Captain," Dola said. "They have done us a great service."

"I'm glad we could be of assistance," Archer said. "I am understandably concerned about Travis. He's a valued member of my crew. I'm anxious to make sure he's okay."

"I'm fine, sir," Travis said, walking up to the group, escorted by a soldier. "Once they straightened things out, they treated me very well."

'Captain," the soldier with Travis said, "I would like to apologize for any misunderstandings. When my men and I arrived, it appeared your crewman was attempting to abduct the Princess. My only concern was for her safety."

"We are satisfied the Chief of the Guard acted appropriately, Captain," the Prime Minister said. "However, if you wish to file a formal complaint against him, it is your right."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Archer said. "Travis doesn't appear to be hurt. And from what I've been told, it's a mistake anyone could have made. To me it looks like the Chief was simply doing his job."

"You are most gracious, Captain," the Prime Minister said.

"So, Travis is free to leave?" Archer asked.

"Certainly," the Prime minister said. "He's free to come and go as he pleases."

"I do hope you will return this evening," Dola interjected. "We have prepared a dinner in Travis' honor. In order to thank him properly for his assistance to me. You and your crew are most welcome."

"We would be honored, Your Highness," Archer said.

"I shall contact the Captain with the specifics of the dinner, Your Highness," the Prime Minister said.

"Be sure to include these two as well," Dola said, indicating Trip and Malcolm. "They should be rewarded as well."

"Certainly, Your Highness," the Prime Minister said.

"Well, then," Dola said. "Until tonight, Captain."

"I look forward to it, Your Highness," Archer replied.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

"The Ensign is perfectly healthy," Dr. Phlox announced. "He doesn't seem to have suffered any ill effects from his little ordeal."

"I wasn't mistreated, sir," Travis insisted. "Even when they thought I had tried to kidnap the Princess, they didn't bother me at all. They just kept me locked in a cell."

"I just wanted to be sure, Travis," Archer said. "I'm glad you're okay. Now, the dinner is scheduled for 1900 hours. It's a formal dinner so dress is dress uniform."

"Aw, Cap'n," Trip protested, "is that really necessary? Those things are so uncomfortable."

"It's a formal state dinner, Trip," Archer said. "You can tolerate wearing it for a few hours."

"Yes, sir," Trip said in disappointment.

"I wonder what kind of reward they have in mind?" Travis asked. "I've never been an honored guest before."

"Probably a medal of some kind," Archer replied. "I'm not familiar with the Nogarran reward customs, but that's normal in many cultures. As similar as we are to the Nogarrans, I would imagine it's something like that."

"I'll be glad when this is all over," Trip said. "I hate fancy shindigs like this."

"The price of being a hero," Archer said, smiling. "Have a shuttle ready for departure at 1800. You don't want to be late to your own reward ceremony."

"Aye, sir," Trip replied.

The dinner was progressing nicely. Archer and his crew had been introduced to just about every figure of importance in the Nogarran government. Princess Dola was obviously as well loved as Minister Torlon had indicated. Soon the Prime Minister asked everyone to take their seats. It was, he said, time for the purpose of the dinner.

"When Captain Archer first arrived here," the Prime Minister said, "we were very happy to make new friends from a distant planet. Our differences as well as our similarities have seemed only to enhance that friendship. We are confident of a long and prosperous relationship with Earth.

"As you are all aware, Ensign Travis Mayweather, a crewman of the Enterprise, with the aid of two others did us a great service today. When dissidents assaulted Her Highness, they immediately went to her rescue with no thought for their own safety. This has honored us. As commanded by Her Highness, we have prepared a suitable reward for these three men.

"Command Charles Tucker and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed will be awarded the Nogarran Star Cluster, the second highest award we can give. They will also be awarded honorary Nogarran citizenship. It is our hope that these rewards will further help to solidify peaceful relations between our two peoples."

A rousing applause resounded throughout the room. Clearly, those gathered felt the rewards were justified. Trip and Malcolm smiled from ear to ear, thanking everyone for the honor. Finally, the Prime Minister quieted the gathering.

"Now to the matter of Ensign Travis Mayweather," the Prime Minister continued. "By now Ensign Mayweathers' actions are well known. While his crewmates insured that the assailants were no longer a threat, Ensign Mayweather remained with Princess Dola. His only concern was to immediately get Her Highness to safety and immediate medical assistance.

"Ensign Mayweathers' actions have honored us greatly. Her Highness will be installed as queen in three months. Because of Ensign Mayweather, that installation will continue as scheduled.

"As a reward for his actions, Ensign Mayweather will also be awarded the Nogarran Star Cluster. And at the personal request of Her Highness, Ensign Mayweather is to be awarded full Nogarran citizenship with all the benefits and honors due to a Nogarran citizen."

Once again the crowd erupted into applause. Travis had no idea what to say. Obviously, full citizenship was more impressive than honorary citizenship. Again, the Prime Minister quieted the crowd.

"Of course," the Prime Minister continued, "that is if Ensign Mayweather will accept the offer."

"Yeah, I guess so," Travis said. "Thank you."

"You honor us again," the Prime Minister said. "In addition, Her Highness wishes to reward Citizen Mayweather personally."

Princess Dola rose from her seat. She smiled and looked around at the gathering.

"Citizen Mayweather came to my aid with no thought for his own safety," she said. "There can be no greater sacrifice that one person can make for another. As a citizen of both Earth and Nogarra, this exemplifies the highest standards of both cultures. Such selflessness and devotion requires a special reward.

"As the Prime Minister has said, I will be installed a queen in three months. Once that happens, we will formally open negotiations with Earth. It is our desire that these negotiations be as profitable for both cultures as possible. I can think of no better way to begin these negotiations than with a token of friendship between our two worlds that will demonstrate our willingness to a long and lasting friendship.

"Therefore, when I am installed as queen, Citizen Mayweather will be rewarded with one of the greatest honors a Nogarran can receive. According to our law and tradition, immediately following the coronation, Citizen Mayweather will become your new king. The marriage ceremony will be held in the Prime Cathedral of the capital city."


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"Prime Minister," Archer said when they had moved to a private room, "Travis is a member of my crew and a Star Fleet officer. You can't require him to marry anyone he doesn't want to marry."

"I apologize, Captain," the Prime Minister said. "No one had any idea of this. Princess Dola had said nothing of it prior to her announcement. As head of the royal family, it is her right to choose her own husband."

"I don't want to get married," Travis insisted. "I'm flattered and I don't want to insult anyone, but I don't even know the Princess."

"Marriages on Nogarra have always been arranged," the Prime Minister said. "Only those of the highest level are allowed to choose their mates. Her offer is a great honor any Nogarran male would accept without thinking."

"Offer?" Travis questioned. "Then it's not a requirement? I can say no?"

"Technically, yes you can," the Prime Minister said. "But to do so would be considered a great insult, not only to the Princess personally, but to the Nogarran government and the Nogarran people. It would be a great dishonor to Nogarra."

"I understand, Prime Minister," T'Pol said. "Vulcan is similar in this respect to Nogarran. Vulcan marriages are arranged when we are small children. But Prime Minister, Ensign Mayweather is human. This is not normal for humans."

"He is also a Nogarran citizen," the Prime Minister said. "As such, he is also bound by our traditions and customs. Just as any citizen is. It is simply not acceptable for a Nogarran to refuse. It's unheard of."

"Fine," said Travis. "I'll just politely refuse the citizenship."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," the Prime Minister said. "It was lawfully offered and freely accepted. In the presence of witnesses. At that moment you officially became a Nogarran citizen."

"What can we do about it?" Archer asked.

"I suggest the Ensign simply accept the honor," T'Pol suggested. "Many couples routinely pursue different paths even after marriage. It would actually affect the Ensigns life or duties very little."

"Except that I'll be married," Travis protested. "When and if I get married, I want it to be because I want to, not as some misguided sense of honor."

"That is not an option," the Prime Minister said. "Tradition dictates that the queens new mate reside with her in the royal palace for two years following the marriage."

"I'd have to stay here?" Travis questioned.

"It is our tradition," the Prime Minister said. "And it is also expected that the couple produce an heir within one year of their marriage. It has been so for the entire recorded history of Nogarra."

"An heir" Travis shrieked. "I have to get married AND have a child? This is not exactly the way I had envisioned getting a wife and kids."

"Isn't there anything we can do about it?" Archer asked. "Any kind of loop hole in your laws or traditions?"

"Loop hole?" the Prime Minister questioned.

"It is a human term," T'Pol replied. "It means a technical option which may not normally be used. I believe that Captain Archer wishes to extract Ensign Mayweather from this situation while still saving honor for the Nogarran people."

"I am not aware of any loop hole, as you call it, Captain," the Prime Minister replied. "However I will search our laws and traditions to see if there is any honorable way in which we may extract Citizen Mayweather from this situation. We do not wish to put Citizen Mayweather through this if he sincerely does not wish to."

"Perhaps T'Pol could assist you, Prime Minister," Archer offered. "She might be able to bring a perspective that could give you some assistance you might not otherwise consider."

"Certain," the Prime Minister said. "I would appreciate the assistance."

"I hope you can find something," Archer said. "I'd hate to have to insult your people when we've been getting along so well."

"I would not advice that, Captain," the Prime Minister said.

"You sound ominous," Archer said.

"I do not wish to," the Prime Minister said. "However, such an insult would require my people to require satisfaction. There would be only one response to an insult of this magnitude."

"I don't like the sound of that," Trip said.

"I wouldn't think so, Commander," the Prime Minister replied. "If Citizen Mayweather refuses the Princess' offer, it would require nothing short of war to restore the Nogarran honor. As you are no doubt aware, our military resources are considerable. Much more so than Earths' resources are. Any war between our two peoples would not last very long. And Earth would suffer greatly under the onslaught of Nogarrans' combined military might."


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

"How are you doing?" Archer asked, stepping in Travis' quarters.

"Okay, I guess, sir," Travis replied. "It's just a lot to take in. All I did was help keep a woman from being assaulted. I never dreamed anything like this would ever happen."

"That makes two of us," Archer said. "But don't be worried. We're going to find a way out of this. I'm not gong to let them force you into this marriage."

"What if we can't, sir?" Travis asked. "You heard the Prime Minister. And you know what their ships can do. The Enterprise wouldn't be much of a match for one of their ships. How do you think Earth would fair against their entire fleet?"

"That's not going to happen," Archer said.

"With all due respect, sir," Travis said, "I know you can't be that optimistic. There doesn't seem to be any way out of this. If we can't figure an honorable way out of it, how can I just walk away? All the death and destruction would be my fault."

"Listen to me, Travis," Archer said. "As Captain, it's important that I present an air of confidence to my crew. Even when I may not be as confident as I may sound. You know that from your Academy training.

"But it's just as important that I be honest with my crew. So that they trust that I do what is in their best interest. I've never deliberately lied to you, you know that. I've always been open and honest with you and the rest of the crew."

"Yes, sir, I know that," Travis said.

"Then you can believe me when I tell you I believe there's a way out of this," Archer said. "As T'Pol has often said, there are always options. We just have to find those options. And you know as well as I do that if anyone can find those options. Sub-Commander T'Pol can."

"I suppose you're right, sir," Travis said. "But you have to admit, it doesn't look good."

"Okay, that's fair," said Archer. "But we've been in tight places before. Do you remember that first planet we came across?"

"The one where we were affected by those plant spores?" Travis asked.

"Yes," Archer said. "You weren't aware of it at the time, but things looked pretty bleak then, too. I was racking my brain to find a way to save the away team."

"Yes, sir," Travis said. "But you did. You got Sub-Commander T'Pol to help you trick Commander Tucker into dropping his guard."

"That's right," Archer replied. "I convinced a Vulcan to lie and then shoot her crewmate. A Vulcan, Travis. How often do you think a Vulcan ever lies in their entire life?"

"I never looked at it that way, sir," said Travis. "You did get the Sub-Commander to lie. I hadn't realized that before."

"Then think about it, Travis," said Archer. "A human persuaded a Vulcan to lie to her crewmate. Compared to that, this should be a piece of cake. It's just going to take some digging, that's all. And I won't stop digging until I find a third option that gets you out of this and prevents a war. You have my word on that."

"Thank you, sir," Travis said. "I feel better."

"Then I've done at least part of my job as your commanding officer," Archer said. "Now, why don't you get some rest? You've been through a lot."

"Yes, sir," Travis said. "Thank you, sir."

As Archer headed back to his ready room, he thought about his conversation to Travis. He had been honest with Travis as he always had. He had meant what he had told Travis about being honest with his crew.

But he had also not been as confident as he has implied. Sometimes it was necessary to appear more confident than he really was. Unless T'Pol could find some law or precedent to allow them to back out gracefully and honorably, he had no idea how he was going to keep his promise to Travis.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

"There are no loopholes," T'Pol announced to Captain Archer. "The laws are very explicit regarding this matter. In the entire history of the Nogarran people no one has ever refused the offer of marriage to a member of the royal family. So there is no precedent for such a refusal."

"I see," said Archer, noticing Phlox enter the conference room. "And there's nothing in the law that we can use?"

"Not that I can find, sir," said T'Pol. "If Ensign Mayweather were a criminal or suffered from a debilitating physical or mental disorder it might be possible. Nogarran tradition dictates that the royal gene pool be kept free of any possible genetic disorder that might affect the royal family. Also, if Ensign Mayweather were not a Nogarran citizen he could freely refuse. Their laws are not binding on a non-Nogarran. But barring any of these events there are no grounds for honorable refusal under Nogarran tradition."

"Thanks, T'Pol," said Archer. "I appreciate everything you've done. What can I do for you doctor?"

"The Nogarrans have requested a review of Ensign Mayweather's health and medical history," said Phlox. "I informed them it would be necessary to get your approval for such a request."

"Failure to comply may be construed as a refusal," said T'Pol. "And as you are all ready aware, refusal would be considered an insult to the Nogarran people."

"I know," said Archer. "How is Travis anyway?"

"I still have to review the results of his last physical," said Phlox, "but the Ensign is in excellent health."

"Just as well," said Archer. "Anything that we could use would probably also remove him from active duty and Star Fleet. Go ahead and transmit your report, doctor. I don't think it violates any Star Fleet regulations."

"As you wish, Captain," said Phlox.

"I promised Travis I'd get him out of this," said Archer. "Now it looks like I can't deliver on that promise."

"Humans do have a tendency to be overly optimistic at times," said T'Pol. "Not a criticism, Captain. Merely an observation."

"I understand," said Archer. "And you're right. We do have a tendency to expect the best results most of the time."

"A trait which has often allowed you to defy logic,' said T'Pol.

"That doesn't help in this case," said Archer. "What do we do now?"

'I believe we attend an engagement ceremony," said T'Pol. "According to Nogarran tradition, the prospective groom is required to formally announce his acceptance of the princesses offer. After that the two will go into seclusion until the wedding day."

"I'll have to arrange for a leave of absence for Travis," said Archer. "After two years I'm sure he'll want to get back into space. Assuming he's allowed to under Nogarran law."

"He is," said T'Pol. "Provided he returns to the planet periodically."

Archer went to Travis' quarters to give him the news. It was, of course, Travis' decision. But Archer knew what his helmsman would decide. Travis would think of others before himself as he always did.

"Thank you for everything, sir," said Travis. "I know you did everything you could."

"I should have been able to do more," said Archer. "You don't have to do this, you know? You can refuse."

"Yes, sir, I do have to do this," said Travis. "If I don't a lot of people will suffer on both sides. How could I live with myself if I let that happen? I guess it's not such a big price to pay. To keep peace between Earth and Nogarra."

"Well, there's still three months before the inauguration," said Archer. "I'm going to have T'Pol keep going over the Nogarran laws and traditions until we come up with something."

"Thank you, Captain," said Travis. "I guess we should be heading down to the planet. We don't want to give the Prime Minister any reason to think I'm trying to back out of this."

"Travis," said Archer, "the first chance, I'm going to put you back at the helm of the Enterprise."

"Thank you, sir," said Travis. "I appreciate that."

The two Star Fleet officers went to the shuttle bay to take a shuttle to the planet below.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

Archer and Travis had been waiting for nearly two hours. It was explained to them that the formal acceptance of the proposal required a very specific ceremony. Preparation for that ceremony had proven to be very involved. Finally the Prime Minister, Princess Dola, and a man Archer had never seen before entered the waiting chamber. All were dressed in very regal attire.

"Captain Archer, Citizen Mayweather," said the Prime Minister, "may I introduce Jalar, the official royal physician? Under Nogarran law it is necessary to insure that both the princess and her intended are in the best of health."

"I am honored," said Jalan, bowing slightly. "I have certified the princess to be in excellent health. I have also received the report from your ships' physician. He assures me that Citizen Mayweather is also in excellent health. I am satisfied that they both meet the requirements of the law."

"Great," said Travis, no enthusiasm in his voice.

"Travis," said Princess Dola, "I believe I owe you an apology. I believe I have made a serious error. It was my hope that a marriage between us would help solidify friendly relations between our two peoples. I had not considered that it might cause you such distress."

"It's nothing personal, Your Highness," said Travis. "It's just that when I got married I always thought it would be because I loved that person. Because I wanted to get married. You're very beautiful and I have no doubt you'll make a very good wife. It's just that we don't even know each other."

"It is not a usual concern on Nogarra," said Dola. "Most marriages here are pre-arranged by the family Elders. And marriage into the royal family is considered a great honor. I had not considered that it might be different on Earth."

"Oh, it's a great honor," said Travis. "I didn't mean to imply that it wasn't. It's just on Earth we usually choose our own mates. Arranged marriages haven't been common on Earth for hundreds of years."

"Then I have erred," said Dola. "I do wish there were some way to resolve this amicably for both sides."

"We have looked, Your Highness," interjected the Prime Minister. "I'm afraid there is no way to do that without violating honor. And the consequences of that would be disastrous for both sides."

"We're going to keep checking,' said Archer. "I haven't given up yet."

"As shall we," said the Prime Minister. "I have instructed the Ministry of Justice to continue searching for any loophole, as you call it. Considering the circumstances, it is possible that this marriage may cause some of the problems it is intended to prevent."

"We'll do everything we can to prevent that," said Archer. "Despite this misunderstanding, I'm sure a peaceful relationship is possible between our two peoples."

"You are a skilled diplomat, Captain," said the Prime Minister.

Suddenly the door opened and T'Pol and Dr. Phlox entered. Phlox was carrying a PADD with him.

"Captain," said T'Pol. "The doctor expressed a desire to attend the festivities. He seemed most insistent."

"Doctor, is there a problem?" Archer asked.

"Not at all," said Phlox. "I just love weddings. I've had three of my own. I also have the results of Ensign Mayweather's last physical. Since the Nogarrans were so insistent upon having a complete medical history I felt it necessary to provide them with the results of the physical."

"Very conscientious of you, Doctor," said the Prime Minister. "This is Physician Jalan. It will be necessary for him to check your findings. Merely a formality, I can assure you, and not a reflection on your medical expertise."

"I quite understand," said Phlox, handing the PADD to Jalan. "A second opinion is always advisable. So, when do the nuptials take place?"

"In a few moments," said Archer. "I assume it's okay if T'Pol and Dr. Phlox attend the wedding."

"A bit out of the ordinary," said the Prime Minister. "However, it isn't forbidden. And considering the circumstances I do not believe it will disrupt matters too much."

"I will have to find a suitable wedding present for the happy couple," said Phlox, smiling that smile that most humans found just a bit unsettling. "It is an old Earth custom. I'm sure Ensign Mayweather and Princess Dola will appreciate the gesture."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Travis.

"Well then," said the Prime Minister, "it seems that everything is in order. I'm afraid we cannot delay any longer, Captain. The ceremony must take place as schedule."

"Excuse me one moment, Prime Minister," said Jalan. "Before we can proceed Dr. Phlox will have to explain something. There seems to be a serious medical problem with the results of Citizen Mayweather's physical."


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

"I can assure you Ensign Mayweather is in excellent health," said Phlox. "Better even than his physicals at Star Fleet Academy."

"What is this?" Jalan asked, pointing at the PADD.

"Oh, that," said Phlox after looking at what Jalan had indicated. "A minor condition the Ensign suffers from. Hardly worth mentioning. I can assure you it will have no affect on his physical condition. At least not initially."

"What do you mean initially?" asked the Prime Minister.

"The condition is called sickle cell anemia," said Phlox. "It is a genetic disorder suffered by humans of African descent on Earth. At one time it was quite serious. However it is now somewhat rare. Most cases are diagnosed and cured quite early in the diseases' early stages. Nothing to be concerned with."

"I was diagnosed with it as a kid," said Travis. "But the doctors assured me the treatment cured me."

"I have no doubt," said Phlox. "However, you still carry the gene which produces the ailment. In some rare cases it has been known to reoccur later in life. But it is still easily treatable. I wouldn't be concerned with it."

"So it can be cured again?" asked Archer.

"Oh, heavens, yes," said Phlox. "Assuming the Ensign is not allergic to the treatment and he responds to it. It will also be necessary for him to receive periodic treatments for several months to insure there is no resurgence of the affliction. And I can assure you the side affects of the treatment are quite temporary."

"Side affects?" questioned Travis.

"Oh, quite minimal, I can assure you, Ensign," said Phlox. "Periods of lethargy, decreased appetite, impotence which rarely lasts for more than a few months, that sort of thing. Nothing to be concerned with."

"You said it was a genetic disorder?" questioned Jalan.

"Yes," said Phlox. "It's a minor concern actually. Any offspring who inherit the gene can be easily cured with the treatment. Most respond quite well."

"Most?" questioned the Prime Minister.

"There have been some rare cases where the treatment has failed to produce the desired results," said Phlox. "Statistically these cases are quite rare. I'm sure Physician Jalan knows of similar instances among the Nogarran people."

"It's not common but it does happen," said Jalan.

"So, no serious concerns," said Phlox, smiling again. "I have provided the necessary treatment for the disorder. I am reasonably confident of success. And I'll be more than happy to explain anything the good physician does not understand."

"Reasonably confident?" questioned Travis.

"Of course," said Phlox. "I had considered beginning treatment at 0800 tomorrow. Purely as a precautionary measure, you understand. But medical science is not an exact science. There are always variables which can affect treatment. I wouldn't be concerned, Ensign. From what I've seen the Nogarran physicians are quite competent. I have every confidence Physician Jalan can administer the treatment properly. Should the need arise. I suggest, Ensign, that you familiarize yourself with the information just in case."

"Okay, I will," said Travis.

"Well," said the Prime Minister, "it appears that all concerns have been addressed. We really must continue with the acceptance ceremony. I suggest we proceed immediately."

"Prime Minister," said Jalan, "I'm afraid I cannot allow the ceremony to take place."

"Why not?" the Prime Minister asked.

""While this may be a minor ailment on Earth," said Jalan, "it is still quite serious. According to this information, this sickle cell anemia can be fatal in the latter stages. If Citizen Mayweather should not respond well to the treatment it would become a very debilitating illness."

"Quite unlikely to happen," said Phlox.

"Perhaps," said Jalan. "But it is a genetic disorder. The chances of it being passed on to any offspring are considerable. At any rate, the gene responsible for this affliction will almost certainly be passed on. It would then become part of the royal gene pool.

"Since there have been no human-Nogarran offspring before, it is virtually impossible to predict how this gene might affect future generations of the royal line. It is possible it might even become a very dangerous condition which would be permanent thereafter."

"There's always that risk no matter what the species," said Phlox.

"I understand that each of these concerns may appear to be minor," said Jalan. "However, when taken together, they represent a substantial risk not only to Citizen Mayweather but also to every future generation of the royal family. That cannot be permitted. I'm afraid the marriage between Princess Dola and Citizen Mayweather cannot proceed."


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

"Captain Archer," said the Prime Minister from the view screen of the Enterprise, "Princess Dola has asked that I express her relief that an amicable and honorable solution to our problem was found. We look forward to a long and prosperous future with Earth."

"As do we, Prime Minister," said Archer. "Please relay our best wishes to the Princess and all your people."

"And no hard feelings," Travis added.

"I shall do that," said the Prime Minister. "Citizen Mayweather, it is our hope that you respond favorably to the treatment. And as a citizen of Nogarra, you are, of course, welcome to return at any time. As are you, Captain."

"Thank you, Prime Minister," said Travis. "I'm on my way to start the treatment now. The doctor thinks I'm going to be fine."

"Safe journey to you, Captain," said the Prime Minister. "And to your crew."

"Thank you, Prime Minister," said Archer.

The view screen went blank and the Enterprise left orbit.

"Well, Travis," said Archer, "I guess we should get you to sickbay. The sooner we get your treatment over with the sooner you can return to duty."

"Aye, sir," said Travis, smiling.

Archer, T'Pol, and Travis headed for the turbo lift. As the senior command for the Enterprise, Archer and T'Pol both wanted to be kept apprised of Travis' condition. As Archer had said, Travis was a valuable member of his crew. He was very interested in that Travis was in the best of health.

As the three entered sickbay, Phlox seemed to be attending to one if the many "pets" that he kept in sickbay. Virtually all of them were used in one way or another during his treatment of the crews' ailments. Most of the crew knew very little about them. As Phlox saw them enter he turned and smiled at them.

"Ah, Captain, Sub-Commander, Ensign," said Phlox, "to what do I owe this unexpected honor?"

"It's 0800," said Archer.

"Why, so it is," said Phlox. "Is there some significance to that?"

"I came to start my treatment," said Travis.

"T'Pol and I came to see if there were any problems," said Archer. "If necessary we'll return to Earth if Travis needs treatment you can't provide."

"Treatment?" questioned Phlox. "Are you feeling ill, Ensign?"

"Uh, no," said Travis, confused. "You said I was supposed to start treatment for my sickle cell anemia this morning at 0800."

"Merely a precaution for your upcoming nuptials," said Phlox. "I knew how serious the Nogarrans were about your health. But I can assure you that no treatment for that ailment is required at this time."

"You told the Prime Minister the disease had resurfaced," said T'Pol.

"I did no such thing," said Phlox. "I merely said the Ensign Mayweather had been afflicted with the disease as a child. And that occasionally it resurfaced in adulthood and needed to be treated again. But at no time did I ever state that was the case with the Ensign."

"You misled us," said Archer. "You gave everyone just enough information to let us draw the conclusion that Travis was suffering from sickle cell anemia."

"Perhaps I wasn't as clear regarding the situation as I should have been," said Phlox. "I will try to be more precise in the future."

"You did it deliberately," said Travis. "To give us a way out."

"I can assure you, Ensign," said Phlox, "that it was never my intention to mislead anyone. Least of all the Nogarran Royal Physician. He is the one who made the final determination after all."

"It is interesting," said T'Pol, "that according to ships logs, you held several lengthy conversations with the Ministry of Public Health after overhearing the Captain and I discussing the matter in the conference room."

"Merely gathering information for my report to Star Fleet Medical," said Phlox. "They require a very complete report."

"Of course," said T'Pol, arching one eyebrow suspiciously.

"Thanks," said Archer, smiling at Phlox.

"Well, I suppose you can return to duty," Archer said to Travis as the three of them returned to the bridge.

"Thank you, sir," said Travis. "I'm glad to hear that."

"It appears the doctor is more devious than most people give him credit for," said T'Pol.

"You heard him, Sub-Commander," said Archer. "He just didn't make himself clear, that's all."

"Perhaps," said T'Pol. "However, it is curious that he should suddenly become less clear after overhearing our conversation. That appears to be rather convenient."

Archer just smiled. Whether Phlox had been deliberately vague or it had merely been, as he said, an oversight, didn't matter to Archer. They had found an honorable way out of the situation. That suited Archer just fine.

The End


End file.
